


Sunshine on TV

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands on shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine on TV

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Tatsuki/Orihime, massage - It's been a long day, but I'm here with you now_

"I've seen this on TV," Orihime says happily (Tatsuki can't see her; Orihima's standing behind her, not in front of her, but all the same she can see her beaming smile; it's a sight that would brighten up darker days than this one, which has been fairly normal thus far); Tatsuki's been massaged before; she knows how it's supposed to feel and what Orihime is doing doesn't even come close; it's too gentle, even though Tatsuki knows Orihime possesses more strength than anyone might give her credit for, she tends to keep it all inside, where it doesn't show as much, unless you know her as well as Tatsuki does.

What Orihime's giving her is not a massage, not really, but all the same - "Is it good?" Orihime asks, "Mm-mm," Tatsuki replies; Orihime's touch has got a magic all its own (all Orihime's, rather) and Tatsuki thinks she could get used to this, this feeling of being loved and cared for after a long day, this certainty of not ever being alone (without Orihime).


End file.
